Have Faith
by Miss.ScarlettJ
Summary: Faith Winchester knows only one life, the life of a hunter. After all it is the family business right? Saving people, hunting things. Rating will most likely go up! NOT THE TYPICAL SISTER FIC! PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

**This story is not like ANY other Winchester sister story I've EVER read so don't be biased!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural **

* * *

Faith Winchester had many moments in her memories she knew she would never forget, like the first time she shot a gun, or the day her baby brother was born. But there was one memory she had nightmares about, one that could bring tears to her eyes for years after it happened. It was the fateful night that changed her family forever, who could ever forget something like that?

**Have Faith **

The night was cold and crisp not too unusual for early November. Though something seem off, one couldn't really place it but it was therefore and if someone happened be outside in the small suburban town they might have noticed the slight smell sulfur in the air, but everyone were tucked into their warm homes preparing for a long night's sleep, so the smell went unnoticed.

Near the end of the road there was a light colored house and the people inside were no different than the rest or the neighborhood for they too were getting ready for a restful night.

"Come on let's say goodnight to your brother." Mary Winchester said softly, leading her twin children in to the small nursery.

Both children wasted no time before running up the crib and taking turns kissing the baby on the head and saying goodnight. Mary trailed behind them waiting for her turn before bending over her youngest and saying goodnight, pressing a soft kiss on his head.

"Hey Dean, Faye" John Winchester called causing both children to coming running, with a loud chorus of "Daddy!"

"Hey twins," John lifted both of the small children in to his arms with practiced ease, a soft smile on his face. "What'd you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

They laughed shaking their head in allusion before both saying. "No Daddy." In perfect sync.

"No." John scoffed smiling widely at the set of twins.

"You got them?" Mary asked as she walk past.

"I got them" John answered softly, saying goodnight to his youngest before walking out of the nursery making sure to turn the light off on his way out.

John walked to the twin's room across the hall setting them both down at the door and letting them walk to their bed's them self's. He carefully walked up to his daughter's bed first kissing her head softly and telling her tonight, he then turned around and walked to his son bed across the room before repeating the action form his son. John walked out of the room just as Mary came in. Mary smiled at him softly before walking into her oldest' room and doing her nightly routine of singing 'Hey Jude' till the twins fell sleep.

As she finished the song Mary started towards the door, but the soft voice of her daughter stopped her.

"You didn't say it Mommy," Faye called softly obviously half asleep.

Mary smiled softly. "Sorry baby, angels are watching over you."

Faye smiled sleepily before drifting off in a peaceful sleep.

Both the twins slept peacefully dreaming of whatever kids dream about before they were both woken to the sound of their mother screaming loudly, followed by their father yelling for his wife. Faye look at Dean terrified and found that he had the same look in his eyes. They both waited for to hear their mother voice telling their father that she was fine, but it never came. Instead a roaring noise came and the twins quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the nursery. They were met by their dad who handed Sam to Dean before ordering them both to get outside with their brother. They wasted no time before running down the stairs and out of the house.

The stopped when they got off the porch and turned to see as the house burned.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean whispered softly watching the house he had lived in his whole short life burn to the ground.

At that moment John burst out of the house grabbing his children and ran as fast as he could away from the now exploding house.

**Have Faith**

**AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this prologue, I know it's short but it is a prologue. This is an idea I've had in my head for quite a while and I hope everyone likes this. It think if nobody really reviews I might not continue it… we will just have to see. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Roadhouse blues

**Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Faye Winchester was cold, no she was freezing. Shivering she tried to wrap her jacket tighter around her small frame in a useless to help block the harsh winds and pouring rain. She whimpered when a strong gust of wind blew at her causing to get even colder than she already was. Why was she out in a freakish thunderstorm? Well it all started a few hours ago. . .

_8 hours ago _

_Dean and Faye Winchester were sitting in a crappy motel sitting at a small table playing cards. Both of the twins had serious expressions and Dean was eyeing his sister suspicious of the small smirk the played on her lips. Slowly, keeping an eye on Faye, Dean put a queen of diamonds down on the heaping pile cards leaving him with only one card left in his hands. Faye's smirk widened at this and she dramatically put her one card on top the others reveling it to be an eight of clubs. _

_"__Why are plying crazy eights again?" Dean groaned annoyed that he lost to his sister once again._

_"__We've been over this Dean." Faye stated. "Dad said we have to cut back on playing poker, so instead we are playing crazy eights." _

_"__When is Dad getting home?" _

_Faye sighed at her impatient twin. "He called twenty minutes ago remember? And he said that he would be here in a few hours." _

_"__Yeah I remember." Dean breathed laying his head softly on the table his eyes dropping lightly._

_Faye sent a small smile to her twin before getting up to get herself a cup of water._

_"__I wonder what Sammy's doing" Dean said softly not lifting his head from its stop on the table._

_Faye smiled gently and stared out of the dirty window. "He's probably studying for some test he's already completely prepared for." _

_Dean lifted his head to look at his twin and found that she looked regretful. "Why do you look like you regret something?" Dean asked softly scared for the answer._

_"__I don't regret anything." _

_"__No, but you did something didn't you?!" Dean was almost yelling now._

_Faye glared at her older twin. "I didn't do anything!"_

_"__Don 't lie to me! I can always tell when you're lying to me!" He was defiantly yelling now._

_"__I am not lying!" She was yelling now too._

_"__You are! I saw your face! You did something! What did you do?!"_

_"__I told Sam that he should go to college!" _

_Dean froze staring at her with wide eyes. "Why would you do that?" He asked hurt filling his green eyes._

_Faye swallowed tightly at the look her on her twin's face. "Because he deserves to go to college, he deserves to have the apple pie life we never had." _

_When Dean didn't argue with her Faye continued. "Besides one of us had to go to college."_

_"__What does that mean?!" Dean yelled._

_"__It means that I could have gone to college." Faye answered calmly._

_"__But you were never going to go. Right?"_

_Faye looked at her twin for a second before answering him softly. "I thought about it."_

_Dean stared her his face full of hurt and betrayal. "You were coming to leave our family?! You were coming to leave _me_?"_

_"__No! I would never leave!" She yelled shocked that he thought so low of her._

_"__But you thought about it! You wanted to! Admit it!"_

_"__Okay! I considered it and of course I wanted the normal picket fence life!" She shouted. "But Dean I would never leave you know that!"_

_"__Do I? I didn't think that Sammy would leave, and he did! So for I know you could be planning to leave right now!"_

_"__How could you say that?! I thought you knew me better than that!"_

_"__Well maybe I don't know you at all!"_

_Faye looked stunned at her brother's outburst, but he wasn't done._

_"__I mean you've never been the same since James left! For all I know you could run off looking at any moment!" _

_Faye clenched her jaw in anger. _

_"__Fine!" She shouted hurt and angry at her brother for thinking so little of her. "If you want me to leave I'll leave." _

_Faye wasted no time in grabbing her jacket and running out the door slamming it loudly behind her._

Present time

Faye almost sobbed remembering her fight with the one person she thought would always be there for her, but she stopped herself knowing if she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She was so tired, hungry, and cold, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep walking.

Her breath started to come out in gasps as she realized that she had no idea where she was or how long she had been waking. And finally she felt tears start to run down her effectually soaking her face more than the rain ever could.

Exhaustion added with fatigue and dehydration caused Faye to start to teeter in her walking till she fell down completely, passing out.

**Have Faith**

"Hey mom I think she's waking up!"

Faye moaned quietly at the loud voice next to her and sluggishly opened her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she turned her head and took in her surroundings. She was laying on a pool table in an old bar that reminded her of a saloon from an old western movie. Standing by her makeshift bed was a blonde girl that looked to be around Sammy's age, maybe a little younger. The girl was staring at Faye with a curious expression on her face, as if she was trying to silently ask Faye a million questions just by looking at her.

"Jo back up, she most likely confused and she doesn't need you crowding her."

Faye caught sight of a much older blonde woman coming out of a back room. Faye eyes switch between the two women before deciding that they was mother and daughter by their similar appearances. She started to sit up and groaned at the wave of dizziness that hit her like a ton of bricks.

The older woman winced in sympathy. "You might not sir up till you get some water in ya. You were extremely dehydrated when we found you."

Faye glared at the woman, but she accepted the water the younger girl handed to her. She hesitated for just a moment before downing the glass, deciding these two women had no reason to poison her.

"Where am I?" Faye asked after her finishing her third glass of water.

"Havelle's Roadhouse." The woman answered simply.

Faye sighed angrily, she had no idea where that was. "What city?"

"There isn't a city for miles, but we're in the middle of Nebraska."

That made sense, kinda, not really. "I was in Iowa"

The older woman looked shocked at Faye's statement. "We picked you up just a few miles from here."

Faye rubbed her head messing up her long blonde hair even more. She thought about it for a second before just shrugging and asking the question that was bugging her even more. "Who are you?"

The woman looked taken back at the sudden change of subject but answered anyway. "My name's Ellen and this is my daughter Jo."

* * *

**AN: okay that's up... now it like 2 am so there might be mistakes, but I'll fix them tomorrow. **

**REVEIW!**


End file.
